lovenikkifandomcom-20200223-history
Lilith (Character)
陶典https://nikki4.papegames.cn/designers 林佑倣}} Lilith (莉莉斯), also known as Huihuicao (灰灰草), is a character that appears in Shining Nikki. She is the queen of Ninier in the year 0. Bio Appearance Both Huihuicao and Lilith have long dark grey hair and pale skin. Huihuicao had a large birthmark on her face and was considered extremely ugly. Lilith, on the other hand, is described as the most beautiful girl in the nation of Ninier.Shining Nikki/Stages#2-5 Personality Huihuicao was a very kind girl with a heart of gold even she had suffered so much hardship in life. When she later became Lilith, on the surface she was a sweet, kind and tolerant woman. However, deep inside, she was calculating and scheming. All she wanted was everybody's love, attention and worship. History : Due to Lilith living under two names and identities, she will be referred to by the name she went by at the time of the events occurring. Huihuicao (meaning "grey grey grass" in Chinese) was adopted when she was young and was raised by her adoptive parents and with her adoptive sister Peipeiwu in the town of Xingyu. She had a large birthmark on her face and was considered ugly by everyone. Xingyu Town valued beauty very much and because of her appearance, Huihuicao suffered a lot of prejudices and unkindness.Shining Nikki/Stages#2-7 She was extremely talented in design and music. An old musician was the only one who valued her despite her appearance. Growing up, she yearned to participate in the Xingyu Swan Tournament.Translations by athena#2202 and Tawaki#4145: https://docs.google.com/document/d/1cGXKqDk638_Ru-AiO9fhtT9f7AcPo6IjnfnMz-iu-lc/edit Two years before Nikki arrived in Xingyu Town, her sister Peipeiwu and Huihuicao together competed in the Xingyu Swan Tournament which occurred every two years. Huihuicao designed the suit Wings of Shooting Stars for the tournament, but Peipeiwu stole it from her and wore it herself. Shining Nikki/Stages#2-6 Shining Nikki/Stages#2-4 This finally broke Huihuicao, and she set a fire on the stage of the tournament in despair. Though Peipeiwu won the tournament, she was severely burnt and deformed. As she walked through the flames towards Peipeiwu, she said to her, "If evil is beautiful, why don't I become evil?"Shining Nikki/Stages#2-8 The crime was reported under a pseudonym, and it was said that Huihuicao died in the fire. However, Huihuicao actually survived with the help to Yehai, the devil, who suddenly appeared when Huihuicao was ready to die in peace in the fire. Yehai was attracted by Huihuicao's evilness at that moment, and offered to grant her every wish in exchange of her soul, her life, and she would never be satisfied. In the end, Huihuicao was transferred into a beautiful girl. She changed her name to Lilith and stole the identity of an innocent girl to compete in the next Xingyu Swan Tournament. With the help of Yehai and Mercury, she not only won the Xingyu Swan Tournament but was also elected the Queen of Ninier.The Maze of Hearts (心灵迷宫)Lilith's card The Kiss of Tuberose (夜来香之吻)Mercury's card Sweet Puppet (甜蜜人偶) Relationships Peipeiwu Huihuicao seemed to resent her sister Peipeiwu, who was viewed as the much more beautiful of the two. This prompted her to start the fire that ended up seriously hurting her. Yehai Yehai the devil is actually the creator of Huihuicao. Yehai collected all the viciousness and lust in the world and wanted to use them to create an ultimate puppet of evilness. However, the end product was actually an extremely pure, innocent and kind doll. Yehai was so angry that he broke it and threw it into Xingyu Town, where superficial physical beauty ranks above everything. Hence, Huihuicao was born.Card: Yehai - The Magic of Souls (灵魂魔术) References Navigation Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Shining Nikki Characters Category:Lilith Kingdom